


【橫雛】白

by love216mo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love216mo/pseuds/love216mo
Summary: 下篇：【丸雛】黑這篇與丸雛的內容有關，但不看也不會影響閱讀。OOC請注意，錯字請原諒，文筆非常廢，短打HE。第三人稱。這篇文章是因為早前蓮學的兩人相約去髮廊染白頭髮而產生的梗。然後還有其他梗——colors的雜誌和為了別人而活等等對於後者有人認同有人不認同，兩方聲音我都明白，不過我自己會偏向為自己而活，畢竟是自己的人生。當然沒有所謂的對與錯，只是…希望雛雛能多著重自己一點，不管是該走的人生還是身體的健康。
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 1





	【橫雛】白

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇：【丸雛】黑
> 
> 這篇與丸雛的內容有關，但不看也不會影響閱讀。  
OOC請注意，錯字請原諒，文筆非常廢，短打HE。第三人稱。
> 
> 這篇文章是因為早前蓮學的兩人相約去髮廊染白頭髮而產生的梗。  
然後還有其他梗——colors的雜誌和為了別人而活等等
> 
> 對於後者有人認同有人不認同，兩方聲音我都明白，不過我自己會偏向為自己而活，畢竟是自己的人生。當然沒有所謂的對與錯，只是…希望雛雛能多著重自己一點，不管是該走的人生還是身體的健康。

下班了的天色已漸昏暗，帶著微微細雨，冷風吹拂讓人發抖。橫山兩手空空無奈地在公司門口看著灰暗的天空，完全沒有下班的喜悅，正當他想著要怎樣回家的時候。褲袋裡的電話發出了震動，螢幕上顯示為丸山隆平。  
「喂？」  
「裕親現在有空嗎？」

橫山坐在火鍋前面，吃著還不錯的肥牛，看著因為美食而瞇瞇笑的丸山，橫山壓下了想提醒丸山減肥的話題，自顧自的吃著碗裡的食物。  
「咦～裕親今天心情不好？」突然被點名的橫山嚇了一跳，肥牛便從筷子滑落至桌上，「怎麼這樣說？」橫山秉承著三秒定律，趕緊夾回肥牛並直接吃下去。  
「因為平常吃火鍋的你並不會是這樣的表情。」是的，橫山這天心情並不是因為天氣的灰暗而低落，而是昨天所發生的插曲，當然橫山也知道丸山一定會觀察到他的情緒，所以根本沒有要隱瞞，倒不如是想找丸山談談。

「Maru你說啊！Hina這樣是不是很過分？」橫山一邊喝著啤酒一邊的告訴事情的經過。

事情是這樣，昨天難得因為颱風而忙裡偷閒得到一天的假期，橫山和村上當然不會放過這個機會，畢竟能這樣悠閒的放假已經沒有什麼機會了。兩人當天在村上的家裡先睡到自然醒，然後舒舒服服的在家裡吃過午飯，再來就是一起坐著沙發聊天並看稍前錄好的電視節目，之後便是一些成人的節目，當然這些只是橫山自己的想像，最後並沒有實現到這完美的假日約會。原因是村上起來的時候已經是傍晚的六點，橫山做的午餐一早變成涼拌的餐點了，不過這並不是橫山生氣的理由，因為他知道村上已經很久沒有這樣睡到自然醒了，所以他也體諒村上用睡眠渡過這麼美好的半天。兩人坐著飯桌上，吃著加熱後的「晚餐」，看著錄好的節目，本應是美好的後續，但是節目上村上在討論婚姻問題上提到並不會想結婚，因為現在的他並不打算只為自己而活了。橫山看到村上這樣的回答後第一反應是生氣，他想不懂為什麼有人會這樣不珍惜自己，什麼不為自己而活？如果發生什麼事了，那他怎麼辦？  
「你怎麼能這樣說話？」橫山越想越無法抑壓自己的憤怒。然而，村上以為橫山是指不會結婚這件事，「我以為我們都不想結婚。」村上並沒有注意到橫山的情緒。  
「你有在乎過我的心情嗎？」橫山開始控制不到自己顫抖的聲線。「Yoko?」就算是鈍感力爆炸的村上終於意識到事情問題時，但已經太遲了，橫山在剛剛說話後便離開客廳回到房間了。

丸山聽完的第一反應就是「汪汪汪？」第二個反應是你確認這不是在打情罵俏？第三個反應早知道就在家裡吃火鍋算了。「裕親，你應該很明白問題在哪吧？兩人討論的問題都不一樣，再加上信ちゃん鈍感力滿分，你不說明白點他是不會懂的，你就好好跟他說清楚，沒有信ちゃん也活不下去⋯所以拜託他不要再這樣說話。」明明兩人都十分了解對方，怎麼兩人都在這些地方這麼笨拙？

這時候，橫山接過響起的電話，不久又放下來，丸山看著橫山的表情便了然是村上打來，「Maru，是Hina打來，他說明天中午休息所以叫我過去！」丸山看著嘴角微微上揚的橫山，像個小孩子一樣完全無法抑制自己的心情，丸山笑了一下並說：「裕親，記得好好地把想告訴信ちゃん的講出口，不要等到失去了才後悔，而且他做事都太一生懸命了，要替我好好照顧他⋯」沉醉在開心的心情下，橫山拿起酒杯一喝而下，然後與丸山道謝並直接回家了。

次日，橫山很早就醒過來，一方面是睡不著，一方面想著早點準備，畢竟他也覺得前天自己太激動，所以他打算去買一束玫瑰花，雖然說兩個大男人買什麼玫瑰花，但有時候製造些驚喜也不錯吧。這樣想著的橫山不知不覺已經準備好並到了門口，其實他有備用鎖鑰，但還是按下門鈴，房子裡傳出一陣怱忙的聲音，橫山覺得有點緊張又有點好笑，與村上相識這麼多年了，站在這個門口也不知道多少次了，對於自己還會緊張感到不可思議。就在橫山想到以前的趣事時，房門終於開了，首先落入眼中的是村上明亮的雙眼，讓橫山想起他曾經說過村上的雙眼是全世界最可愛的第二名，其實他是撒謊了，因為村上的目光令他無法說出第一名，只能講第一名是吉娃娃，但是村上也非常高興，看著眼前的人仿佛又回到了小時候的時光。「Yoko？你還好嗎？」回過神來才發現村上不僅穿了比較正式的服裝，還有把頭髮吹成三七分界，露出額頭，能輕易看出有悉心打扮過。「Hina怎麼打扮了？」村上並沒有說話，只是露出一個大大的笑容。他拉著橫山進到家裡，橫山看到了本應空蕩蕩的客廳放滿了紅色玫瑰花花瓣，橫山疑惑地望向村上，只見村上慢慢的單膝跪下來，從褲袋內拿出並打開一個小方盒，裡頭是一對普通的對戒，戒指內圈刻著Yoko & Hina。「Yoko，我不應該自以為是的決定了一切，為我的自私感到抱歉。橫山候隆，你願意陪我走過下半生的日與夜嗎？」

橫山的腦子完全一片空白，只記得自己點點頭並帶上戒指，然後兩人深深的吻上對方，吻到大家都無法呼吸才漸漸分開。直到現在橫山好像才反應過來，他坐在飯桌前，看著村上為他準備午飯，又看了看著放在桌上的那束紅玫瑰和客廳上四散的花瓣，忽然覺得很搞笑，其實橫山對結婚並沒有什麼特別感覺，所以對於就這樣誤打誤撞的許下承諾，感覺似是一場夢，不過這一切都是真實的。「又在發夢了！」村上拿著兩碗牛肉烏冬出來，「家裡沒有什麼特別的食材只能煮烏冬了。」橫山看著村上坐在對面，橫山不自覺地說出了心裡話，「Hina，我真的很喜歡你，我無法想像失去了你的生活，所以答應我不要離開。」村上面對與平常不一樣的橫山覺得很可愛，「嗯，我永遠都不會離開你。」，村上今天一直都無法抑制自己的笑容，也從未覺得生活是如此的美好！

兩人討論著婚禮要怎樣舉行，橫山看到村上吃烏冬的樣子，背後的日光從窗邊微微照射過來，村上猶如被日光所包圍，襯托出美輪美奐的畫面。村上耳鬢有些許的斑白，橫山頓時感概大家已經互相走過對方的二十年了，大家的好還是壞都知道得一清二楚，未來還是會一起出現在對方的生活裡。  
「Hina，陪我去染頭髮吧，最近又有白頭髮了。」「嗯，最近我也有白頭髮了呢。」

在髮廊裡，兩人並排坐著，互相拖著手，面向鏡子。  
「Hina，等我們白髮蒼蒼的時候再一起來染頭髮吧！」  
「白髮蒼蒼還染什麼頭髮啊！」  
鏡子裡的他們都笑得很燦爛，而且反射到雙手上戒指的光芒，他們都已經擁有對方的未來。


End file.
